You're a Diablo Naru
by Undertaker's Princess
Summary: Mai has got a song for you Naru ;-) ! Rated T for mild language


**Okie so I imagined Mai singing this song for Naru after he told her she loved Gene…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**The song belongs to Simon Curtis**

After 4 years in London, Naru and Lin returned to S.P.R. Upon returning Naru asked Mai to come back, which she agreed after much begging from everybody else on the team. They even bribed her?! So what did she do in those 4 years to earn herself money you ask? Well she sang at a local club, and she was the best. However, nobody else knew of this hidden talent and secret job except Ayako and Bou-san. She refused to quit her singing job just to run back to S.P.R so she made sure that both jobs didn't interfere with each other.

At the end of another tiring day at S.P.R, she decided it was time to relax at her other job.

"Kay Naru, I'm done with all the filing and am leaving for the day. Bye!" She called out as she left.

After she shut the door behind her, she all but ran home and put on her outfit for tonight's performance. A black tank-top, a Batman snap back, dark blue skinny jeans, and her Batman and Joker converse high tops. She was out the door running, she couldn't wait for her performance tonight, because she knew that certain person would be there to heat her sing a song just for him.

Just as she walked in the doors everyone greeted her…and she was up on stage. She felt a certain pair of deep blue eyes on her every move but she didn't care she just started singing…

_**Heres the thing**_

_**Yeah, we started out friends**_

_**But this is not a Kelly Clarkson song**_

_**And not how it ends.**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Everything I thought about you was**_

_**Lies!**_

_**Thought that I knew you, but you were**_

_**Disguised!**_

_**Everything I thought about you was bogus**_

_**I speak for the both of us, time to say **_

_**Bye!**_

_**Save face**_

_**And get out of town**_

_**And take the car you're driving**_

_**And just turn it around**_

'_**Cause you're a**_

_**Nutcase!**_

_**You're freaking me out**_

_**I'm sorry that you hate me **_

'_**Cause I just wasn't down**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You're the devil!**_

_**You're a filthy piece of trash**_

_**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

_**Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

At this point Mai was sure Naru's eye had popped out of his head along with everybody elses at the table. She just smirked and continued to sing.

_**You're a Diablo **_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're so damn evil**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**Your shit is evil**_

_**Are you crazy?**_

_**Because you're so out of line**_

_**I swear someday your gonna freak, and claw out my eye**_

_**[Oh wait, you did]**_

_**Oh baby, baby…**_

_**Uh oh you're coming unglued **_

_**If it wasn't so damn frequent then I'd try to subdue**_

_**But you're a **_

_**Psycho, they all know it too**_

_**I can't wait until the day when I'm finally rid of you!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You're the devil!**_

_**You're a filthy piece of trash**_

_**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

_**Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

_**You're a Diablo **_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're so damn evil**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**Your shit is evil**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Now I really wanna see you get help**_

_**I really wanna see you get over yourself**_

_**And I do wish you well**_

_**But I have to say I'm glad you're gone**_

_**Oh!**_

_**And I'm thinking that you might lose your nerve**_

_**The very first time you hear this song**_

_**But I did nothing wrong**_

_**Except let you stay in my life!**_

_**You're the devil! **_

_**You're a filthy piece of trash**_

_**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

_**Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

_**You're a Diablo **_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're so damn evil**_

_**Take the car you're driving**_

_**And just turn it around**_

'_**Cause you're a**_

_**You're the devil!**_

_**You're a filthy piece of trash**_

_**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

_**Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

_**You're a Diablo **_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You're the devil!**_

_**You're a filthy piece of trash**_

_**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

_**Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

_**You're a Diablo **_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're so damn evil**_

_**You're the devil!**_

_**You're a filthy piece of trash**_

_**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

_**Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

_**You're a Diablo **_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're so damn evil**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**You're a Diablo**_

_**Your shit is evil**_

As everyone applauded her she couldn't but feel a huge smile appear on her face when she saw Naru. His mouth was almost hitting the table. She walked over to him and lifted his jaw, then leaned in and whispered in his ear…

"You'll catch flies if you keep doing that…" After that she stood up and walked away…Grinning like an idiot.

**Okay I cut out a part because that didn't seem to fit with Naru okay! I hope you enjoyed R&R **


End file.
